Resurrection
by MIAKODA and Burning-Toast
Summary: In tribute to Glenn Quinn (deceased). Some familiar faces are back from the dead. Cordelia finally gets to see if 'she could learn to love that face'...R+R! *^_^* #CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP#
1. Hitchiker

****

RESURRECTION _by MIAKODA and Burning-Toast_

In tribute to Glenn Quinn, who was a very talented actor, (the Doyle we all knew and loved) died December 3rd 2003 due to drug overdose.

****

Summary : _In tribute to Glenn Quinn (deceased). Set after 'Waiting in _

The Wings'. Some familiar faces appear, with surprises all

round. Hope you like it ! R+R ! *^_^*

Rating : _PG, swearing later in story._

****

Disclaimer : _um...mostly Joss Whedon's. Baby Connor however, _

belongs to us ! *^_^*

****

Facts you need to know : _Connor is only 3 years old...for some _

unknown reason

Darla has sacrificed herself, previously.

****

Chapter 1 ~ _Hitchiker_

Unknown to Angel Investigations, a man floated in a sub-concious state, drifting with the swirls of the energy current. The Tunnel walls enclosing him were pulsating a vibrant blue, emitting purple sparks every time a soul flew past. 

Unknown to the man, there were others like him. One was a woman, with the blondest hair and liquid brown eyes, dimmed only slightly by death. 

Until then, conciousness had evaded all of the lost souls condemned to drift endlessly through the Tunnel. 

But this man began to feel a tingling sensation at the tips of his fingers, and he began to control his movement.

The woman was having the same experience, like warmth returning to numb limbs.

Cordelia suddenly cried out and stumbled backwards, the heel of her hand pressed to her forehead.

'Cordy !' Angel ran over to his friend and signalled for Wesley and Gunn to fetch a pen and paper. Fred came rushing in.

They turned to fetch the things he had requested, and Angel and Fred concentrated on comforting Cordelia, who was still moaning in pain. 

'Cordy ?' Angel said slowly and firmly, ' what do you see ?'

Cordelia took her hand from her head and gasped for breath. 

When her breathing was almost normal, she took the pencil and paper Wesley held out for her. 

'Write or draw what you saw,' Fred told her, squeezing her hand.

Cordy closed her eyes, and her pencil scribbled across the page.

**__**

Willow....Osiris....crossing over....gravestone, Summers...

There it stopped.

Angel gently prised the paper from her grasp, and read it slowly.

'What can this mean ?' Wesley asked, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, 'there appears to be no connections whatsoever, except for maybe _gravestone _and _Summers_.'

'English is right,' Gunn stepped forward and clapped Wesley on the back.

'I don't know okay ?' Cordy's voice had a slightly hysterical edge to it. 'i saw the vision, now my head is killing me, and you expect me to do an Alan Einstein ? ? ?'

'Cordelia, i know you are very distressed, but really, it's _Albert _ Einstein.' Wesley cut in.

Angel stared at him. 

Wesley cleared his throat.

'Hh-hmm. Um, yes, carry on Cordelia.'

Fred giggled and took over.

'Cordy ? It's okay ! We were just askin' no pressure !' Fred's lilting Texan accent seemed to calm Cordy down, and she managed to smile at her through watery lashes. 

'Thanks Fred.' She sniffled.

'Okay, i think our best option for the moment is to do some research. I have some books...' Wesley said, and waited for the group's reaction.

'You know,' Cordy murmured in Angel's ear, as they all got up, 'he reminds me of that guy from Sunny-hell, Giles'

She rolled her eyes, and followed Fred, Gunn and Wesley.

Angel began to laugh, but then a thought struck him.

He walked swiftly to the crumpled piece of paper covered in Cordy's scrawl, and read through it again.

'_Willow..._'

He looked up.

'Sunnydale.' 

'Cordelia, why don't you try this one ?' Wesley handed her a book of worship.

Cordy looked at him in disgust. 

'If this is just something to keep me busy, while you do the real research...' she began furiously.

'Oh, no no.' Wesley hurriedly assured her, 'After your vision, you wrote the word _ Osiris. _If i'm not mistaken, he is the God that Wiccans believe to hold the souls of the dead. This is a book of Osiris worship.'

Cordy still looked suspicious, but she took the book and began to flick through it. 

Fred and Gunn grinned at the typical behaviour of their friends. 

Cordy turned another page of her book, and immediately clutched her head in pain. 

Fred and Wesley rushed over to her, Gunn close behind. Cordy screames as images tore through her brain. 

Fred held her hand and began to mutter nonsense, trying to sooth Cordelia. 

As Cordy's screams subsided, Wesley snatched up a pad and pen, and Cordy began to scrawl furiously. 

**__**

Witch...Willow Rosenburg...chanting 'Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us.'...marking face with blood...' Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing.'...empyting urn onto the earth...' Accept our offering. Know our prayer.'...jerking...' Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over.'...things crawling under her skin... 

Fred stared at the writing and read some of it aloud. 

'Osiris keeper of the gate...Wes, what _is _this stuff ?' she looked at Wesley, who pushed his glasses up.

'Fred, if you could just, let me read that piece of paper, i might be able to...'

Wesley took the piece of paper and scanned through it. Then he strode to the table and picked up the book that Cordy had been reading when she got her vision. 

He turned to face the others, frowning.

'What's up English ?' Gunn moved towards him, concerned.

'Cordelia's vision.' Welsey began, 'must have been triggered by this book. The sentences she's written in quotes, are parts of the Resurrection Chant of Osiris.'

'But, what does it mean ?' Fred asked, turning to face them.

'It means,' said Angel from the doorway, 'that Willow Rosenberg, the witch from Sunnydale, is raising the dead.'

And, far away in Texas, a brown haired man sat up.

'What the hell is going on ?' his voice was Irish.

Suddenly, he clutched his head as a vision burst through it. 

Doyle.

__

To be Continued................

****

MIAKODA : hee hee...i hope you all like this. We just thought that SOMEONE had to bring Doyle back ! ! ! ! lol...let's say, i dunno, 5 – 7 reviews before chapter 2 is up. Deal ? bibi. *^_^*

****

Burning_Toast : hello... Next chapter nearly finished... Reviews please !


	2. The Powers That Be what?

****

RESURRECTION _by MIAKODA and Burning-Toast_

In tribute to Glenn Quinn, who was a very talented actor, (the Doyle we all knew and loved) died December 3rd 2003 due to drug overdose.

****

Summary: _In tribute to Glenn Quinn (deceased). Set after waiting in the Wings? Some familiar faces appear, with surprises all round. Hope you like it ! R+R ! *^_^*_

****

Rating : _PG, swearing later in story._

****

Disclaimer : _um...mostly Joss Whedon's. Baby Connor however, belongs to us ! *^_^*_

****

Facts you need to know : _Connor is only 3 years old...for some unknown reason_

Darla has sacrificed herself, previously.

****

Chapter 2~ The Powers That Be what?

Cordy groaned and clutched her head.

'Cordy!' Angel raced to her side.

'Doyle, it's Doyle.'

'Doyle?' Angel asked. 'What about him?'

'He's here… with someone…' Cordy rubbed her temples.

'Who's Doyle?' Wesley asked.

'Here?' Angel frowned, ignoring Wesley.

'Excuse me!' Gunn stepped forward.

Angel held up a hand, and Gunn paused.

'Cordy, Doyle… he's, well, he sacrificed himself. He's, dead.' Angel said sadly, turning away.

'But I saw him! He must be in danger!' Cordy's eyes widened.

'I think the headaches are getting worse.' Wesley pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. 'Maybe it was…'

'Fake?' Cordy marched over to him. 'The powers have never been wrong.'

'Maybe Wesley's right!' Angel sighed heavily.

'No.'

'Cordy…'

'Look. Just forget it OK?' Cordy turned towards the stairs.

'Angel.' A deep voice sounded behind him.

Angel looked around. He saw Holtz standing at the door with a wriggling toddler in his arms.

'What do you want Holtz? And how did you get back?'

'This is your son.' Holtz looked down and smiled.

Angel looked stunned.

'Why are you giving him back to me?'

Holtz sighed. 'I don't know. I think my time is up here. There is a new slayer and I guess I'm not needed.'

'But you took Connor away to hurt me.'

'Yes. And I think I have.' Holtz walked over and handed the squirming bundle to Angel. 'Take are of him.'

Angel looked down at his son's small smiling face.

'How old is he?' Angel looked up at Holtz.

'Three.' Holtz smiled.

'Oh.'

Cordy had moved over to Angel's side and was now making baby noises at Connor. Connor laughed and clapped his hands delightedly.

'You're a cute widdle baby aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are!'

'Cordy, he's not a baby.'

'Yeah but that doesn't mean he doesn't need attention.' Cordy took Connor out of Angel's arms. 'Come on, let's go find you a room.'

*********************************************************************************

Doyle clutched his head. God, these still hurt, he thought. He gasped as blurry images invaded his mind. He sat up and looked around. He could make out that it was just about sunset and he was in an orchard under a tree. No correction _they_ were under a tree.

'Are you OK darlin'?' He asked the blonde lying next to him who was beginning to stir.

The blonde lifted her head and growled.

'Not friendly then?'

The blonde frowned.

'You look human… but why don't I want to eat you?'

'You a cannibal? No? OK… vampire then.' Doyle nodded knowingly.

The blonde just glared at him.

'Well you'll find that I'm only half human.' Doyle picked himself off the ground and offered the blonde a hand, which she refused. 'I'm half bracken demon.'

'Oh.'

'Yeah… I'm Doyle… and you are?'

'Darla.'

'Darla… pretty name… Anglo-Saxon?'

'Yeah.' Darla stood up. 'Are you in pain? 'Cause you know… I could…'

'Don't think about it. I just had a vision. From the Powers That Be.' Doyle added seeing the blank look on Darla's face.

'The powers that be what?'

'Oh please don't tell me you're turning into Angel.'

'Don't mention that name _ever _again.'

'Oh so you know him then?'

'I am his Sire.'

'So erm… were you dead? I mean… I know it's a bit personal but…' Doyle tried to change the subject.

'Yes I was dead. I sacrificed myself so that a mere human boy could live.'

Doyle sneezed and momentarily slid into his spiky demon face.

'What the hell was that?' Darla's eyes widened.

'Ahem… 'scuse me.'

Darla shook her head in amazement.

'So er… were you pregnant then?' Doyle grinned.

'Yes.' Darla looked down.

'You know, I was only joking.' Doyle put his hands up. 'I sacrificed myself too.'

'That's nice for you.' Darla said sarcastically.

'So what are we going to do?' Doyle looked around at their surroundings. 'Looks like we're in the middle of nowhere.'

'Well, do you know anyone here?'

'Yeah… well Angel and Cordelia.' Doyle mentally hit himself.

Darla growled and let her game face show.

'I told you not to mention those names _ever_ again.'

'So what did they do to you?'

'Stupid git. He did this to me.'

'Oh… So he slept with you and now he doesn't have a soul?' Doyle waved his hands.

'No. He's still got it.' Darla looked furious. 'Had an epiphany.'

Doyle backed away a little more.

'How do you know Angel?'

'I worked for him.'

'Got a nice little life now hasn't he?'

'Erm… I guess so.'

Doyle took another look around.

'Do you have any money?'

'I don't think resurrection comes with money.' Darla laughed softly.

'Right, yeah.'

Darla sighed.

'I'm hungry.'

'You're not the only one princess.'

'Maybe we should find some people.'

'P-people? Oh no, not for you to eat we're not.'

'Fine, fine.'

'We need to find Angel.' Doyle scratched his head.

'No. You need to find Angel. I don't need his help.'

'We need to find out who did this.'

'What difference will that make?' Darla sighed. 'Lets get out of here first.'

Doyle watched as Darla walked out from under the shelter of the tree and promptly caught fire. He quickly pulled her back under the tree and batted out the flames.

'Sun's still up.' Doyle threw his jacket over Darla's head. Ok, let's run for that tree over there.'

*********************************************************************************

'Groo?' Cordy curiously walked from behind the desk.

'Princess!'

'Groo!' Cordy ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

'How have you been princess?' Groo looked down.

'What are you doing here? I thought you have to stay in Pylea.'

'Yes but all is well there.'

Cordy smiled. 'Good.'

'How are you?'

'Oh I'm good.' Cordy led Groo over to meet the others.

She found everyone else still arguing over whether her vision was real.

'It can not be real!' Wesley was saying. Shouting. 'You said yourself, he's…'

Everyone fell silent as Cordy walked in, closely followed by Groo.

'Don't mind me.' Cordy broke the silence. 'Oh by the way, Groo's here.'

'As we can see.' Angel muttered.

'What's wrong?'

'It's nothing Cordelia. Just a small disagreement.' Wesley glanced around.

'Well I'm going to show Groo his room.' Cordy began to walk out. 'Oh, Angel, can Groo borrow some of your clothes?'

Angel sighed and said very reluctantly. 'Yeah.'

'Good. And where's Connor?'

'Sleeping.'

'What? It's a bit early isn't it?'

*********************************************************************************

Darla sighed. 'We've been walking for ages.'

'I know. But if we keep following the road then we'll be able to see where exactly we are.

'We haven't even had a car go past.'

'Well maybe this is a very you know barren stretch of the road.'

'Sure.'

'Hey look! A sign.'

'Well what does it say?' Darla said impatiently.

'My night vision isn't too good you know.'

Darla let out a frustrated sighed. She squinted into the dark.

'Welcome to… Texas?'

'Texas? Do these people have no sense of direction?' Doyle shook his head. 'They could have at least dropped us off in LA.'

Darla didn't reply.

'What's wrong darlin'?'

'Nothing.' 

'Sure?'

'Yes.' Darla walked faster.

'Hey slow down.'

Darla whirled around to face him.

'Look OK? We'll find a way to get back to LA.'

'I'm not going back to LA.'

'Where are you going to go then?'

'Wherever.'

Doyle sighed and looked down.

'Well even if you don't want to see Angel, go back to see your son.'

Darla was silent.

'Well do you?'

Darla looked down.

'Yes.' She said after a pause. 'No… I don't care.'

'Well do you or not?'

Darla walked away from him.

'It's not good to run away from your problems, sweetheart.'

'Don't sweetheart me.' Darla turned around and looked at him menacingly.

'OK darlin'. Do what you want.' Doyle carried on walking. 'But I'm going back to LA you know. I have friends there. I belong there.'

'Good for you.'

'Where do you belong?'

'With-' Darla shook her head. 'Nowhere.'

'Are you sure?' Doyle looked at her.

'Yes.'

'Then come back with me.'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because… I don't need to.'

'You don't realise what you have 'til you lost it darlin'.'

'I lost that a long time ago.'

'What Angel?'

'Angelus.'

Doyle nodded.

'So this dimension thing we were in… why were we there? I mean, why weren't we tiny little particles of nothing?' Doyle waved his hands around.

'Unfinished business?' Darla shrugged. 'I don't know.'

'Could explain some things.' Doyle nodded. 'I mean you, you still need to see your son and me… well I never got my erm… date.'

'Date?'

'Yeah… with C-cordelia.'

Darla started laughing.

'What's so funny?'

'I nearly ate her.' Darla carried on laughing.

'That's not funny you know.'

'Yes it is. She could be dead for all you know.'

'Don't say that!'

Darla squinted into the distance. She saw two minute little dots moving towards them.

'Ah, finally! Life!' Doyle threw up his hands.

'You any good at hitchhiking?'

'Are you joking? I was thinking of asking them the way.'

'Why not ask them for a lift instead?'

'How? What if they say no?'

'They won't be able to.'

'Why not?' Doyle looked puzzled.

'I know just how to get them.'

'No threats though OK?'

'I don't need threats with humans.' Darla grinned. 'I have my natural…charm.'

To be Continued…

MIAKODA: _Please keep R+R! *^_^* Hope you like it!_

Burning-Toast: _I really hope you like this! Let's say… 17 reviews for chapter 3?_


	3. Connections

****

RESURRECTION _by MIAKODA and Burning-Toast_

In tribute to Glenn Quinn, who was a very talented actor, (the Doyle we all knew and loved) died December 3rd 2002 due to drug overdose.

****

Summary : _In tribute to Glenn Quinn (deceased). Set after 'Waiting in _

The Wings'. Some familiar faces appear, with surprises all

round. Hope you like it ! R+R ! *^_^*

****

Rating : _PG, swearing later in story._

****

Disclaimer : _um...mostly Joss Whedon's. Baby Connor however, _

belongs to us ! *^_^*

****

Facts you need to know : _Connor is only 3 years old...for some _

unknown reason

Darla has sacrificed herself, previously.

Chapter 3 ~ Connections

Somewhere along the road to Texas, a body flew out of a caravan window.

*************************************************************** 

'Willow Rosenburg?' Wesley repeated, his brow creasing. 

'From Sunny-Hell.' Cordy answered.

Angel frowned and added, 'She's a powerful witch, Wicca.'

'So, why would she be wanting to raise the dead?' Gunn cut in.

Angel shook his head, 'I don't know.'

Wesley picked up the paper that held all of Cordy's recent visions, excluding the Doyle one.

'_Willow....Osiris....crossing over....gravestone, Summers... Witch...Willow Rosenburg...chanting 'Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us.'...marking face with blood...' Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing.'...empyting urn onto the earth...' Accept our offering. Know our prayer.'...jerking...' Osiris! Here lies the warrior of the people. Let her cross over.'...things crawling under her skin..._' Wesley finished reading it out and looked up.

'Summers?' Cordy repeated, 'is that Buffy? You know, the vampire _layer? _' 

She looked pointedly at Angel, who glowered at her. She continued to stare haughtily at him.

'Um, guys?' Fred said nervously, 'you might wanna take a look at the rest of this...'

She held up the paper.

'_Summers...gravestone...' _Gunn read. He looked at Angel.

'Y'alright man?' he asked.

Angel stared at the two little words on the paper, then walked out. 

'So this..Willow, has been trying to raise the, um, Slayer from the dead?' Fred asked.

'It certainly seems as much,' Wesley agreed. 'Cordelia, you know the most about Sunnydale, maybe you could, ah, inform us of the situation?'

The remaining group turn to look at her. 

'Well,' she said, 'While I was in Sunny-Hell, Willow and Buffy were like, best friends. And Sunny-Hell _seriously_ needs a Slayer to keep things in hand!'

She raised plucked eyebrows.

'I'd say it all fits. What with the _Osiris open the gate and let her pas over_ mumbo jumbo.' She finished

Wesley nodded.

'Yes. Everything comes together very precisely.' He said.

'And that explains...' Cordy's eyes lit up.

'She must have raised Doyle too!'

***************************************************************

'Erm, Darla?' Doyle asked from the back seat.

'Mm?' Darla kept her eyes on the road.

'That was your _charm_?!' Doyle asked, 'eating the driver?'

'Hey!' Darla slammed her foot on the brake and the caravan screeched to a halt. 'I need energy!'

'Yea, but couldn't you just have pig's blood like Angel...' Doyle trailed off, realising what he'd said.

'Angel?' Darla said. 'What did I tell you about...' She stopped abruptly.

Doyle looked around, puzzled.

Darla shook her head and turned back to the wheel. Doyle sat back and continued to flex his fingers, still amazed to be alive.

Darla pressed her foot on the accelerator once more, muttering to herself. Doyle caught three words. 'Angel', 'disappointment' and 'waste of skin'. He grinned and shook his head.

His grin disappeared as the caravan began to swerve.

Darla was clambering past him.

'Hey!' he yelled.

She ignored him and yanked open the door that separated the driving seats from the caravan room and disappeared through it.

Doyle threw himself across the seat and grabbed the steering wheel. The caravan stopped swerving.

Then he realised why Darla had gone through to the caravan room.

__

Pretty girl on every corner.

Sunshine turns the sky gold

Warm warm, it's always warm here And I can't take the cold Pretty as a picture Settles me with love and laughter I can't feel a thing The sky's gonna open People gonna pray and crawl 

Gonna rain down fire

Gonna burn us all

There was another human back there.

'Oh no.' He took a deep breath, and let go of the steering wheel.

***************************************************************

Gunn looked at Wesley, and then at Cordy.

Wesley looked concerned at Cordy's hopeful features.

'Cordelia, well...have you considered that your vision may have been...false?' he asked, fidgeting with his glasses.

Cordy's face went from hopeful to angry.

'OH, OF COURSE. I _AM_ SORRY!' she yelled, surprising all the others, 'I DIDN'T REALISE MY VISIONS WERE ONLY CONSIDERED REAL IF THEY SHOWED PEOPLE _YOU_ COULD HELP. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT _ANYTHING _THAT GAVE ME HOPE FOR LOVE WAS FALSE!'

She stopped, and a single tear trickled down her cheek.

'I'm sorry,' she said more quietly, 'that I want to take the chance to help the guy I loved.'

With that she ran from the room.

***************************************************************

'Oh God, this is not happening!' Darla moaned as she saw who'd been singing.

'Excuse me! What are you doing in... Darla?' Lindsey turned and realised who the woman was. 'I thought you... They said you staked yourself.'

Lindsey looked stunned.

They stared at each other in silence.

'Erm Darla?' Doyle burst through the door.

'Who the hell are you?' Lindsey turned and scrowled at Doyle.

'Oh, I'm Doyle.' Doyle held out his hand for Lindsey to shake.

Lindsey stared at it, but made no move to shake it.

Doyle withdrew his hand and cleared his throat, embarrassed. Darla frowned at Lindsey.

'So, Darla?' Doyle asked tentatively. 

Darla turned to face him.

'You weren't going to eat him?' he asked, gesturing in Lindsey's direction. 

Lindsey looked affronted, then he glowered at Doyle.

'Look...' Doyle began, but stopped abruptly when the caravan began to swerve violent, with no one at the wheel to control it.

'What the hell?' Lindsey yelled as he lurched across the room, 'WHERE'S STEVE???'

***************************************************************

There was a rap at the door.

Cordy lifted her face off the pillow and said 'Who... who is it?' her voice was choked with sobs.

The door opened.

'Are you alright princess? I heard you yelling, and thought you were in danger.

'No, I'm fine. I just...' Cordy trailed off.

'Who is it?'

'Doyle. He was an old friend... he sacrificed himself a few years ago.

'Was it more than friendship?' Groo tilted his head.

'Well, not to begin with... but at the end...' Cordy sniffed.

Groo looked upset.

'What if he is back?' Groo asked. 'What will you do?'

Cordy sighed. 'I don't know.'

Groo looked down. Cordy bit her lip.

'What about us?' 

***************************************************************

'Steve?' Doyle asked, disentangling himself from the iron board, and struggling to keep his balance. 

'Who's Steve?' Darla demanded, clutching a table to keep herself upright.

'Steve Carlson? My guitarist...AND DRIVER!' he replied, trying to get to his feet, but the caravan was still swerving. 

'Ah...'Doyle said, finally managing to steady himself, and looked pointedly at Darla.

Darla shrugged. 'hey, i got hungry. Is it my fault i have, um, natural charm?'

Lindsey raised his eyebrows uncertainly.

Then the caravan went off the road...and flipped over.

__

To be continued...

****

MIAKODA: heya! Long time no...upload? lol. Sorry, but i was being forced up mountains in 'Sunny' Scotland! A little comment, we accidently wrote that Glenn Quinn died in December 2003...which is evidently wrong...it should say 2002! We welcome feedback! Please revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! *^_^*

And yes, i AM writing for my own enjoyment Katy.

****

Burning_Toast: hello... um well theres not much left to ssay now! Lol. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review!


End file.
